Un cuento de terror
by PhamTom-Anthi-Crist-XD
Summary: Primero todo lo que suba en este fic no me pertenece le pertenece a los creadores de las historias o creepypastas esto solo seran para los que quieran leer creepys me puenden madar cualquiera y yo vere si lo subo, a y tube que poner slender ya no encontraba que poner
1. cupcakes

~ **Pastelitos** ~

La brisa era cálida, el sol brillaba y todos en Ponyville estaban teniendo un glorioso día. El centro de la ciudad se encontraba a reventar de atareados ponis que saturaban las calles. Cada uno parecía tener un lugar específico al cual ir. Cada uno de ellos, excepto Rainbow Dash: su lugar estaba en el cielo. Ella surcaba descontrolada los aires, acelerando de un lado a otro, haciendo danzar las copas de los árboles y perturbando la estabilidad de las nubes. La pegaso azul sobrevoló el patio de la escuela para el deleite de los niños, luego ascendió varios cientos de metros y viró hacia abajo, cayendo en picada tan rápido como podía. Segundos antes de golpear el suelo sus alas se abrieron y se devolvió al claro azul. Rainbow se sentía viva.

De pronto, recordó que tenía una cita pendiente, se suponía que debía encontrarse con Pinkie Pie en cinco minutos. Estaba tan inmersa en sus ejercicios que casi olvida la petición de Pinkie de encontrase con ella en Sugarcube Corner a las tres. No le había dicho por qué ni qué harían, pero Dash sabía que, con Pinkie, podía ser cualquier cosa.

No estaba segura de si realmente quería ir. Se encontraba tan feliz que pensó en plantar a Pinkie para seguir volando. Pero, su conciencia no se lo permitió. Sabía que eso podría herir los sentimientos de Pinkie; después de todo, le dijo que iba a ser algo muy especial, sólo para ellas. Dash consideró esto y pensó, «¿Por qué no?». Debían de ser más jugarretas. Pinkie seguro pensó en cantidad de nuevas bromas graciosas que hacerle a la gente, y pasaron tan buen rato la última vez. Dash cambió su rumbo y apresuró la marcha para reponer el tiempo perdido.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, fue de inmediato bienvenida por su anfitriona, la cual brincaba de emoción.

—¡Hey, estás aquí! Te estuve esperando tooodo el día —dijo el poni saltarín.

—Disculpa si vengo un poco tarde, Pinkie. Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios de la mañana y perdí la noción del tiempo —se excusó Dash.

Pinkie rió por lo bajo y respondió en un tono alegre:

—Ah, está bien, ya estás aquí ahora, ¿qué son un par de minutos de más? He estado taaan emocionada pensando en todas las cosas divertidas que vamos a hacer, ¡no he parado de saltar desde que me levanté!

Dash soltó una risa algo incómoda. Siempre había apreciado el estilo de vida feliz y despreocupado de Pinkie Pie, pero su sobreexcitación la estaba asustando un poco. Procuró mantener su semblante relajado. Si Pinkie estaba así de emocionada, lo que fuese que planeó tenía que ser bueno.

—Entonces, ¿lista para comenzar, Rainbow Dash? Ya tengo todo listo.

Dash se animó.

—Puedes apostarlo. ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Le haremos una broma a alguien? Ya tengo un buen par en las que he estado pensando. O tal vez tú tengas algunas que prefieras intentar, o podemos…

—¡Hacer pastelitos! —anunció Pinkie alegremente.

—¿Hornear? —Dash se desilusionó—. Pinkie, sabes que no soy buena en ello. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

—No hay ningún problema, sólo necesito tu ayuda preparando la masa. Yo haré casi todo el trabajo.

Dash lo consideró por un segundo.

—Ah… de acuerdo, supongo que está bien. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Ésa es la actitud. Toma, aquí tienes. —Le entregó un pastelito.

—Pensé que te ayudaría a hornear…

—Así es. Hice éste para ti antes de que llegases.

—Entonces, ¿seré una catadora o algo así?

—Algo así.

Dash tomó el pastelito y lo puso en su boca. Lo masticó un poco y se lo tragó. Nada mal.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué?

—Ahora —le informó Pinkie— tomarás una siesta.

Confundida, Dash entreabrió la boca, pero instantáneamente se sintió mareada. Un fuerte vértigo la azotó. Segundos después, había colapsado.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Intentó sacudir un poco su cabeza, pero sintió cómo una correa de cuero atada a su frente la mantenía firme en su lugar. Respondió sacudiendo su cuerpo, y las mismas correas —en su pecho y extremidades—, conectadas a un aparejo hecho de cuatro gruesos tablones a su alrededor, la mantenían quieta, además de tensar sus piernas muy separadas entre sí. Sus alas era lo único que tenía libre, y que continuaba agitando mientras forcejeaba por escapar. Y mientras lo hacía, Pinkie entró bruscamente a su línea de visión.

—Muy bien, estás despierta —comentó alegre. Se perdió en la oscuridad y rápidamente apareció de nuevo empujando un carrito envuelto con una manta.

—Pinkie, ¿qué está pasando? ¡No me puedo mover!

—Pues obvio, estás atada, es por eso que no te puedes mover. No pensé que necesitases escucharlo —se burló.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Creí que habías dicho que te ayudaría a hornear pastelitos…!

—Y estás ayudando. Verás, ya me quedé sin mi ingrediente especial, y te necesito para conseguir más.

—¿Ingrediente especial? —Dash respiraba pesadamente, comenzaba a entrar en pánico—. ¿Qué ingrediente especial?

Pinkie rió.

—¡Tú, tontita!

Los ojos de Dash se abrieron de par en par y su gesto se deformó a uno de horror. Por reflejo comenzó a reír, y dijo, en un tono que bordeaba la histeria:

—Oh, buena ésa, Pinkie Pie. Digo, ¿hacerme creer que me ibas a convertir en un pastelito? Tengo que admitirlo, es la mejor broma hasta ahora.

Pinkie simplemente rió aún más.

—Aww, gracias Dash. Pero el día de hoy no he hecho ninguna broma, así que no puedo aceptar tal honor.

—Vamos Pinkie, esto no da risa.

—¿Entonces por qué te ríes? —Antes de que pudiese contestar, Pinkie tomó la manta y la retiró del carrito. En éste había una bandeja que contenía varios instrumentos médicos afilados y cuchillos, cuidadosamente organizados, junto con una enorme bolsa médica.

Dash había entrado en un estado de pánico absoluto. Comenzaba a híperventilar. Su mente se aceleró e intentó razonar con la poni rosada.

—¡No puedes hacer esto Pinkie! ¡Soy tu amiga!

—Ya sé que lo eres y es por eso que estoy tan contenta de haberte traído aquí. Podremos compartir tus últimos momentos, solas tú y yo. —Pinkie estaba brincando de nuevo.

—Pero los otro ponis se preguntarán en dónde estoy. Cuando las nubes se acumulen, vendrán a buscarme, ¡y te descubrirán! —exclamó Dash desesperadamente.

—Dash, no te preocupes, hay suficientes ponis pegaso que pueden encargarse de las nubes. Y, por favor, nadie se dará cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo haciendo esto? —Y con esa ominosa declaración, las luces se encendieron de súbito y el resto de la habitación quedó revelada.

—Oh no… —Dash se llenó de terror ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella. La habitación estaba decorada con el loco estilo característico de Pinkie Pie. Coloridas serpentinas de vísceras disecadas colgaban del techo, cráneos de distintos tamaños pintados en tonos alegres estaban incrustados en las paredes y órganos inflados con helio habían sido amarrados al respaldo de las sillas —éstas, hechas con huesos y la piel preservada de ponis muertos—. Dash se estremeció al fijarse en el centro de la mesa más cercana a ella. Las cabezas de cuatro potrillos, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviesen dormidos, usaban gorros de fiesta hechos con su propia piel. Horrorizada, identificó a una como la excompañera de clase de Apple Bloom, Twist. Los ojos de Dash se precipitaban de un lado a otro y luego se fijaron en una pancarta colgando de una viga. Hecha con la piel curtida de varios ponis, con las palabras «La vida es una fiesta» escritas en ella en color rojo sangre.

El silbato de fiesta desenrollándose y acariciando su nariz captó su atención. Miró a Pinkie Pie, quien estaba parada justo enfrente de ella. La poni fiestera usaba un vestido recubierto de piel disecada, adornado con Marcas de Belleza. De su espalda colgaban seis alas de pegaso, todas de diferentes colores. Mientras la poni terrestre brincaba de la emoción, su collar de cuernos de unicornio seccionados repiqueteaba sonoramente.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Pinkie—. Lo hice yo misma.

Con desesperación, Dash rogó a la poni sonriente:

—Pinkie, por favor, lo siento si te hice algo malo. No fue mi intención. Por favor déjame ir, ¡te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie!

—Oh Dash, no hiciste nada malo. Es sólo que tu número apareció y, bueno, yo no hago las reglas. No puedo detenerme ahora.

Dash comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

—Aww, no te pongas triste Dash —dijo Pinkie—. Mira, esto te animará. Te traje una amiga.

Aparentemente de la nada, Pinkie sacó un cráneo pintado en tonalidades claras de azul y amarillo. Era más o menos del tamaño de un poni, pero tenía un rasgo muy distintivo: un pico.

Dash emitió un grito ahogado.

—¿Ella… ella es… es…?

—Hey Dash, vámonos de aquí. Estos ponis son unos perdedores. Dweebs, dweebs, dweebs —remedó Pinkie—. La atrapé justo antes de que se fuese del pueblo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui de la fiesta por unos veinte minutos? No fue lo suficiente para jugar con ella claro; para eso tuve que esperar hasta después de la fiesta. Pero vaya que me alegro de haberlo hecho. El sabor por sí solo hizo que valiese la pena. Los grifos saben como dos animales en uno, es increíble. Sé que no tenía asignado un número como todos los demás en Ponyville, pero ¿cuándo más habría tenido la oportunidad de probar grifo? Probablemente debí haberle preguntado de dónde venía para así poder conseguir más, pero lo olvidé. Aunque te diré algo, fue una gran contrincante. Resistió mucho tiempo, lo cual significó mucha diversión para mí. Tuve la oportunidad de jugar con alguien que no era un poni e intenté cosas nuevas. Es una lástima que tuviese una boquita tan grosera. Dijo tantas cosas malas que me vi obligada a sacarle la lengua. Tú sabes, las malas palabras causan malos sentimientos, Rainbow Dash.

Dash no tenía nada que decir. Simplemente sollozó y se acomodó entre sus fuertes ataduras.

—Bueno —dijo Pinkie, con aire de haber concluido—, suficientes recuerdos. Es tiempo de comenzar.

Dejando en el suelo el cráneo de Gilda, el poni rosado agarró un escalpelo con su pezuña y caminó hacia el costado derecho de Rainbow Dash. Sin titubear, posó la hoja una pulgada por encima de la Marca de Belleza e inició un corte circular a su alrededor. Dash gritó adolorida y trató de zafarse, pero las correas la mantuvieron quieta. Terminada la incisión, Pinkie tomó un cuchillo de hoja curva de la bandeja. Haciendo una mueca de concentración, fue introduciendo el cuchillo y retirando la piel del músculo. Dash apretó los dientes y entre lágrimas observó cómo era despellejada. Pinkie se dirigió al otro lado del poni y repitió el proceso. Una vez había finalizado, sostuvo ambas Marcas de Belleza enfrente de su amiga y comenzó a maniobrarlas como si fuesen pompones. Dash sólo gimoteó. Sus muslos ardían como nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Haciendo los parches de piel a un lado, Pinkie tomó un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y se colocó detrás de la pegaso azul.

—Espero que no te importe, pero creo que estirarás el ala. —Se rió. Tomó el ala izquierda con su boca y se entretuvo con ella por unos cuantos segundos, jalándola para que el dolor agudo avivara el fuego en los muslos de Dash. Luego, tensando el ala, batió la hoja con firmeza sobre su base; instantáneamente, Dash gritó y apartó su extremidad. El movimiento hizo que le fallase la puntería a Pinkie. Trató de dar en el blanco de nuevo pero falló, e hizo un corte profundo en la espalda de Dash.

—Dash, te tienes que quedar quieta o seguiré fallando —le advirtió Pinkie mientras su amiga aullaba.

Hizo otro intento, y dio en el blanco. Una y otra vez. Sangre salpicaba por los aires; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a nada. El cuchillo no atravesaba el hueso.

—Olvidé afilarlo, supongo… Usaré algo más —dijo Pinkie con toda naturalidad tirando el cuchillo por encima de su hombro, clavando la hoja en la mesa. Entre el velo de dolor y lágrimas, Dash escuchó el sonido de una caja de metal abriéndose y cerrándose.

—¡Lo tengo!

Pinkie colocó la sierra en la piel machacada de su último corte. Parada sobre sus patas traseras, aserró el ala con sus pesuñas frontales; la hoja se hundió sin esfuerzo en la piel y el hueso. La sensación de los dientes de la sierra triturando su espalda hizo que Dash quisiese vomitar. Miró entumecida cómo su ala voló por su rostro y aterrizó lentamente sobre la mesa. Pinkie se posicionó enfrente de la otra ala y comenzó a aserrar. Cansada de luchar, Dash no opuso resistencia esta vez y se concentró en retener sus gritos de agonía. Abruptamente, Pinkie detuvo el aserrado. Apenas iba por la mitad, el ala prendía de un trozo de carne.

—Oye Dash —dijo Pinkie—, ¡piensa rápido!

De improviso, Pinkie jaló el ala tan fuerte como pudo. El hueso se quebró pero la piel azul del poni se sostuvo, luego se rasgó. Su fuerte halón arrancó una buena parte de la piel de Dash desde su espalda hasta su cola. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el inesperado traumatismo. En lo que su pelvis se tensaba, Dash sintió un líquido tibio deslizarse entre sus piernas, y su ruidosa e interminable sinfonía de dolor llenó la habitación. Incapaz de recuperar el aliento, se desmayó.

Despertó jadenado. Un hilo de orina se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Mientras se volvía más consciente de su entorno, notó a una muy decepcionada Pinkie Pie retirando una enorme jeringa de adrenalina de su pecho. Pizoteando el suelo con sus casos, la frustrada Pinkie Pie agredió a su indefensa víctima:

—¿Acaso nadie te ha enseñado modales? Es de muy mala educación quedarse dormido cuando alguien te invita a pasar un tiempo con él. ¿Qué te parecería que yo fuese a tu casa y me quedase dormida? «Oh, lo siento Dash, eres tan aburrida que creo que tomaré una siesta». ¿Acaso crees que me gusta hacer esto por mi cuenta? Te comenté lo emocionada que estaba cuando me di cuenta de que serías la siguiente. Me puse tan feliz de tener a una amiga aquí para variar. Pero NOOOO, tenías que pasarte de desconsiderada. Sabes, pensé que eras fuerte. Pensé que podrías soportar cualquier cosa. ¡He tenido potrillos que han resistido más que tú! ¿Acaso tengo que mimarte?, ¿ah? ¿Así es como quieres que te recuerde, como una bebé?

Mientras Pinkie hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro, Dash parpadeaba y gemía por lo bajo. Su espalda se estaba desangrando, sus costados le ardían y sentía un intenso dolor en una de sus piernas. En lo que parpadeaba de nuevo, notó que Pinkie se metía algo rojo a la boca y comenzaba a masticar. Percatándose de la mirada de Dash, Pinkie tragó rápidamente el bocado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Pinkie—. Ah, ¿esto? —Tomó otro pedazo—. Bueno, mientras TÚ estabas dormida, me impacienté un poco y me permití una pequeña muestra. La saqué de tu pierna, no estás mal. ¿Quieres un poco?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Pinkie forzó la tira de carne en la boca de la asqueada pegaso. Dash se atragantó y la escupió inmediatamente. Pinkie frunció el seño y recogió el pedazo de carne.

—Si no lo querías, pudiste haberlo dicho —Contempló el viscoso bocado en el suelo, y lo levantó—. Como si nunca hubieses probado mis pastelitos antes.

Comiendo, Pinkie se fijó en una pequeña lata en el carrito. Le quitó la tapa, revelando que estaba llena de carbones al rojo vivo. Encima de estos habían varias agujas de gran tamaño. Mientras la adrenalina llenaba sus venas, Dash entró en pánico de nuevo. Tomando la lata, Pinkie caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de Dash, y sosteniendo unas pinzas en su boca, sacó cuidadosamente una aguja y la posicionó en la comisura entre la pierna y la pezuña de su víctima. Luego tomó un martillo y apuntó con detenimiento.

—¡No Pinkie! —gritó Dash—. ¡NO, NO!

El martillo bajó y la aguja perforó su carne. El ardiente dolor fue simplemente demasiado. Dash gritó y jaló desesperada de las correas, provocando que su piel abierta se friccionase y rasgase. Pinkie intentó posicionar otra aguja, pero no podía apuntar bien, y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Cuando jaló el martillo hacia atrás calculando a ojo su siguiente golpe, Dash estalló en un mar de llanto y súplicas.

—¡POR FAVOR, PARA! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR PARA!

Pinkie rodó sus ojos. Poniendo en el suelo el martillo y las pinzas, se paró enfrente de su amiga y miró a la quebrantada pegaso. Gilda no lloró de esa forma ni cuando tenía un parasprite vivo atracado en su garganta. Reflexionó por un minuto acerca de su siguiente movimiento, y tuvo una repentina chispa de inspiración.

Rotando un engranaje del aparejo, Pinkie apoyó a Dash sobre su espalda. Se dirigió a sus patas, llevando la lata consigo. Recogiendo sus herramientas, clavó una aguja en la planta del casco de Dash. Mientras ella gritaba de dolor, Pinkie se movió y clavó una segunda aguja en la otra pesuña. Luego, regresó a su carrito y buscó una batería enorme y un control, que trasladó a donde estaba trabajando. Amarró alambres de cobre finos entre la batería y las agujas que enterró en las pesuñas de Dash; le hizo un guiño a la pegaso, y activó el interruptor.

La electricidad se disparó en el cuerpo de Dash. La poni azul reaccionó de inmediato, su cuerpo convulsionó y sus músculos se tensaron. Su cintura se suspendidó en dirección al techo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y dejó escapar un intenso y lastimero aullido. Pinkie rió y dio un brinco; luego se agachó y aumentó la potencia. Dash convulsionó incontrolablemente y su vejiga se vació una segunda ocasión.

Tras cinco minutos de esto, Pinkie apagó el aparato. Hilillos de humo emanaban del pelaje alrededor de las pesuñas de Dash, y el área apestaba a carne quemada y esmalte. Pinkie regresó a Dash a posición vertical y trató de recuperar la atención de la babeante y delirante poni.

—¿Dash? ¡Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash, despierta! —Dash gimió y se las arregló para transmitir un ápice de vida. Pinkie estudió su obra, luego se acercó a su bolsa de medicamentos y preparó una enorme jeringa—. Muy bien, es tiempo de la última ronda.

Dash se concentró trabajosamente en la aguja, lo que Pinkie tomó como una pregunta sobre su contenido.

—Es algo para quitarte el dolor —le informó mientras caminaba hacia la espalda destruida de la poni azul. Dash se quejó cuando Pinkie clavó la aguja en la parte baja de su espalda. Quedando otra vez al frente de su amiga, Pinkie se inclinó y explicó:

—En los siguientes minutos no podrás sentir nada por debajo de tu tórax. Entonces podrás estar despierta para ver la vendimia.

Dash comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Pinkie?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero irme a casa —sollozó.

—Sí, puedo ver que quieres eso —le respondió el poni fiestero—. A veces, también me quisiese rendir, sólo decir «ya me harté de esto» e irme a dormir. Pero, ¿sabes algo? No puedes eludir tus responsabilidades. Tienes que obligarte a ti misma a ponerte en pie y afrontar los nuevos desafíos con la frente en alto. Ésa es la única manera en la que podrás avanzar en la vida.

Dash negó con la cabeza y lloró.

Los minutos pasaron y la droga empezó a hacer efecto. Eventualmente, Dash se adormeció completamente desde su pecho hasta sus pesuñas. Cuando sucedió esto, Pinkie se acercó con un escalpelo. Mirando fijamente a Dash y sonriéndole, le hizo un enorme corte horizontal en la pelvis, justo por encima de su entrepierna. Volteando el cuerpo de Dash, Pinkie hizo una incisión similar por debajo de sus costillas. Finalmente, hizo un largo corte vertical por el estómago de Dash, conectando ambas incisiones.

Acompañado de un sonido húmedo y pegajoso, los revestimientos de piel se abrieron. Poder ver dentro de su propio cuerpo y no sentir absolutamente nada hizo que la respiración de Dash se acelerara. Pinkie abrió cuidadosamente el abdomen de Dash y cogió su intestino grueso. Mientras separaba el órgano del resto del tracto digestivo y lo sacaba por la nueva cavidad, se llenó de júbilo. Riendo mientras destripaba a su amiga, comenzó a hacer bromas. Dash, cada vez más cansada debido a la pérdida de sangre, trataba inútilmente de ignorar el macabro acto de comedia.

—Mírame, ¡soy Rarity! —dijo Pinkie riendo, amarrando el intestino alrededor de su cuello y salpicando sangre por todas partes—. ¿Acaso esta bufanda no es hermosiiiísima?

Regresando al interior de Dash, Pinkie seccionó el intestino delgado y lo retiró del cuerpo. Luego de sacar los restos de excremento, puso el órgano entre sus dientes, moviéndolo de atrás hacia delante.

—Los dentistas recomiendan usar hilo dental todos los días, Dash.

Para este punto Dash apenas advertía lo que estaba sucediendo. La conmoción estaba haciendo que perdiese la conciencia. Decepcionada, Pinkie se devolvió al vientre de la poni azul, interrumpiendo su acto.

—Aww, no te vayas aún Dash —Comenzó a sacar el resto de los órganos y los fue depositando en una cubeta, haciendo una pausa en el último—. Oh, una gaita —dijo, colocando el extremo del esófago de Dash en su boca y el estómago bajo su brazo. Sopló, y un chorro de ácido tocó su lengua—. ¡Eww! Oh mira, ¡ahí está tu pastelito, Dash!

Dash ya no oía a su torturadora. Se había desmayado minutos atrás. Pinkie, insatisfecha, la inyectó con otra dosis de adrenalina. Dash despertó por última vez, con su corazón a punto de reventar; sangre tibia caía a borbotones desde la herida en su pecho. No le quedaba mucho.

Pinkie la puso de nuevo boca arriba, sentándose a horcajadas en el pecho de la poni azul; escalpelo en mano.

—Sabes, Rainbow Dash, estoy decepcionada. Pensé que durarías más. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que llegásemos a este momento. Supongo que es mi culpa, no debí habérmelo tomado tan a la ligera. Pero bueno. ¡Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Dash!

La hoja se hundió en su garganta azul y se movió hasta su barbilla, y bajando de nuevo, el escalpelo de Pinkie cortó la totalidad del cuello de Dash. Lo último que Rainbow Dash sintió fue su piel siendo siendo arrancada de su cráneo, y el metal de la hoja rasguñando sus dientes.

Luego se había ido.

Pinkie Pie se veía en el espejo. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo, incluso conservó los párpados intactos. Guiñó el ojo, y Dash guiñó en respuesta. Pinkie sonrió.

Pero aún así, estaba triste porque había perdido a su amiga. Dash solo duró cincuenta minutos, ni cerca de lo que Pinkie había querido que durase. Miró de nuevo el cadáver colgando en medio de la habitación; los últimos fluidos de su amiga caían en un recipiente. Sip, no más Rainbow Dash.

Mientras la miraba, Pinkie asintió. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, el cuerpo no estaba tan lacerado. «De hecho», meditó la poni rosada, «creo que…», una estupenda idea brotó en su mente. Ella era un buen sastre y tenía todas las piezas, lo único que tenía que hacer era juntarlas de nuevo. Sí, sólo tenía que conseguir algo que funcionase como relleno y listo, tendía Rainbow Dash para siempre. «De hecho», pensó Pinkie, eso es lo que haría con todas sus mejores amigas cuando sus números apareciesen. Estaba tan emocionada; recogió el cuerpo y se fue directo a su máquina de coser para empezar. Los pastelitos podían esperar, Pinkie tenía una amiga que hacer.


	2. party of one

Hola todo el mundo. Les voy a contar de un vídeo que encontré en una página de mala muerte, no estoy muy seguro de si alguien ya les contó esto, pero aun así quisiera hacerlo, es sobre un capitulo de una serie que tiene bastantes fanáticos, por no decir muchos, esa serie es My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Todos han escuchado alguna vez del creepypasta de alguna serie, juego, etc. Y como me gusta el tema, anduve buscando alguna historia que no hubiera leído o escuchado ya en Taringa! o YouTube, y revolviendo por páginas de todo tipo encontré un capítulo de la serie My Little Pony que fue censurado, el título del  
capítulo era "Party of One", al buscar en el Internet me enteré que era un capítulo de la primera temporada y que ya había sido difundido, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?, si mucha gente pone el episodio en distintas páginas, para que otras personas lo vean libremente, inclusive con distintos nombres, como por ejemplo: MLP 01-25 ó también MLP 25: Party of One, la página disponía de un vídeo de este supuesto episodio censurado, y bueno, me gano la curiosidad y traté de bajarlo, pero como estaba bastante protegido, no pude bajarlo con ningún programa que tenia a disposición, lo que vi, de verdad no era lo que imaginaba y al no poder obtenerlo, solo me quedo memorizar el capitulo para contarlo aquí.

El episodio tenía bastante más duración que uno corriente, empezaba como uno normal, pero omitiendo el opening de la serie y con menos brillo en el dibujo, como si fuera un poco más antiguo, durante un momento pensé que se trataba de un capitulo normal, que solo tenía errores menores y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero los cambios empezaron después de la fiesta de la mascota de Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie fue a invitar a las otras 5 personajes a otra fiesta al día siguiente, todas rechazaron la invitación de manera agresiva, poniendo las mismas excusas que en el capítulo que se difundió, y lo sé porque también lo vi para comparar, al ver que nadie vendría decide hacer la fiesta sola, invitando a sus "verdaderos" amigos, sus invitados imaginarios que se ven en el episodio difundido, a partir de este punto el audio tiene fallas, no muy grandes pero si notorias, las voces se escuchaban como si hubieran mezclado y modulado voces de otros capítulos, Pinkie Pie al ver su supuesta "fiesta", rompe a llorar en un rincón de la habitación diciendo que esto era lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado, que no entendía el porqué de que sus amigas se comportaran de esa manera, para luego recuperarse de manera sorpresíva, se notaba que ya había perdido la cabeza por la expresión de su rostro, la fiesta continua de la misma manera, ella sola, interactuándo con sus imaginarios invitados, y con un peinado liso y una tonalidad de piel más grisácea, luego Pinkie deja de hacer las voces de sus invitados y se acerca a ellos como si le susurraran algo, después de algunas pausas raras, ella respondía:

-¿Están seguros?, ¿Creen que debería hacerlo?

-Si me lo dicen así, suena divertido.

Y colocando una sonrisa demencial, termina diciendo:

-¡SI, SI, ESA SI ES UNA FIESTA, SERÁ DIVERTIDA, Y LO MEJOR ES QUE TODAS VENDRÁN Y PODRÁN QUEDARSE!

Al día siguiente después de la "fiesta", Pinkie se encuentra con sus amigas, y la conversación fue la siguiente:

Rarity.- Oye interesante look, ¿a que se debe?

Pinkie.- ¡Oh!, nada en especial.

Twilight.- Escucha Pinkie, sentimos lo de ayer, pero estábamos cansadas de tanta fiesta.

Pinkie.- No hay problema por eso, lo entiendo.

Las demás se empiezan a retirar no muy convencidas y un poco confundidas por la respuesta.

Pinkie.- Applejack, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Esta se acerca y continúa:

Pinkie.- Mira, se que estas ocupada, pero... ¿vendrías a mi casa un momento?

Applejack sintiéndose culpable por la reacción que tuvo el día anterior con ella, acepta.

Applejack.- Pero, ¿y las demás?

Pinkie.- Por ellas no te preocupes, solo será un momento.

A la mañana siguiente las 4 personajes restantes van de visita a la granja de Applejack, aquí se empiezan a ver cortes de vídeo, retrasos en el audio, pero aun así nada de importancia, estas al llegar, ven a la familia de Applejack preguntando si la habían visto pues no estaba por ningún lado y era raro no verla cosechando, al enterarse deciden buscarla por separado, sin ningún resultado, al reencontrarse se vuelven a ver con Pinkie.

Rainbow. - Oye Pinkie, ¿viste a Applejack?

Pinkie.- No, no la veo desde ayer, le pedí que viniera a mi casa, pero jamás llego.

Fluttershy.- e-esto es malo, ¿y-y si algo le pasó?

Twilight de manera histérica le dice

Twilight.- NO DEBES PENSAR EN ESO, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDOLA.

Todas deciden separarse de nuevo, pero en ese momento

Pinkie.- Rainbow Dash, ¿tienes un minuto?

Rainbow.- ¿Uh?, ¿que sucede?

Pinkie.- Se que no es el mejor momento pero... ¿podrías acompañarme?

Rainbow.- ¿Pero? ¿Y Applejack?

Pinkie medio conteniendo la risa, se le acerca y le dice

Pinkie.- Es una broma que armamos juntas, y ella me dijo que sería divertido que tú también participaras, pero no se lo digas a las demás.

Rainbow Dash, la miró medio confundida, pero luego de pensarlo un instante, accede.

Rainbow.- Okay, Pinkie ¿que vamos a hacer?

Pinkie.- Como te decía, solo ven a casa conmigo, y allí te explicare mejor.

Las dos se fueron juntas a la casa de Pinkie.

El día vuelve a transcurrir, mientras más transcurre el vídeo, más fallas aparecen, esta vez era un error en los colores, pero como todos los demás fue temporal. Las ponis restantes se reúnen para seguir buscando a su amiga perdida, de camino a la casa de Rainbow Dash, ven a otro personaje que no conozco, era una pegaso pequeña de color naranja con el pelo lila, no tenia marca, preocupada por Rainbow pues habían quedado en verse ese día y había desaparecido, al enterarse que esta también desapareció, el pánico se les veía en las caras, ahora eran dos las desaparecidas.

Twilight.- No se qué está pasando, pero debe haber una explicación lógica, iré con la princesa Celestia, para ver si nos ayuda con algunos guardias, hasta eso, pregunten todo lo que puedan.

Fluttershy.- Lo-lo siento pero esta vez debo volver a mi casa, tengo un animalito enfermo y tengo que ir a cuidarlo.

Diciendo esto se fue, Rarity se fue por su lado para seguir preguntando sobre sus amigas perdidas, y se encontró con Pinkie, pero esta se veía bastante mal, tenia expresión de no haber dormido bien y el azul de sus pupilas era más oscuro.

Rarity.- ¡Oh, querida! ¿que te pasó?

Pinkie.- Anduve buscando a Applejack, pero nada.

Rarity.- Ya veo, pero ahora también desapareció Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie.- ¿QUE?, no, ella no desapareció, estuvo en mi casa diciendo que tenía una pista sobre Applejack, y me dio una nota

Se la veía buscando algo, pero luego con expresión de disgusto dice:

Pinkie.- Oh no, olvide la nota en casa.

Rarity.- No te preocupes, voy contigo hasta allá y así también sigo preguntando si alguien sabe algo más sobre Applejack.

Pinkie.- Muy bien, vamos.

En el momento siguiente a eso, apareció una falla de video seria, pues se salta al momento en que se ve a un grupo de animales, corriendo por toda Ponyville, en ese momento aparece Twilight Sparkle con cara de sorpresa

Twilight.- Primero desaparece Rarity, ¿y ahora esto?, ¿que está pasando?

Al ir a investigar observa la casa de Fluttershy, abandonada y sin vida alguna, todos los animales habían huido, eso significaba que Fluttershy sufrió el mismo destino que las demás desaparecidas, al ver esto Twilight no entendía cómo era posible que todas sus amigas estuvieran desapareciendo, incluso bajo las narices de los guardias que la princesa había enviado a ayudar, al recordar esto, su cara cambio de confusa a terror.

Twilight.- ¡OH NO, PINKIE!.

Diciendo esto salió corriendo, mientras ella corría, los bocetos de los alrededores, bajaban de calidad, se llegaron a ver algunas casas, mal dibujadas, colores muy oscuros y algunas incluso sin color alguno, todo se corrigió en el momento que Twilight había llegado a una especie de plaza, donde vio a Pinkie llorando, su llanto parecía ahogado, como si no quisiera llorar, Twilight se le acerco con cuidado y pregunto:

Twilight.- Pinkie, ¿estas bien?

Esta gritando le dice:

Pinkie.- ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, MIS AMIGAS NO ESTAN Y TENGO MIEDO DE SER LA SIGUIENTE!

En ese momento se veía la expresión de Pinkie, era lúgubre, y sus ojos eran más oscuros que antes

Twilight.- Lo sé pero no debes preocuparte, todo se arreglará, ya lo veras.

Pinkie parando un poco el llanto, y mostrando una sonrisa más loca todavía.

Pinkie.- Tienes razón, todo se arreglara, y ¿sabes qué?, te invito a mi casa, a una pequeña fiesta, algo simple, para no molestar a la gente que está preocupada ayudando a buscar a nuestras amigas, y así también nos levantamos un poco el ánimo, ¿y bien?, ¿que dices?

Twilight se lo pensó, pues para ser Pinkie, una fiesta sencilla y tranquila era tentador, y muy poco común en ella, acepto pensando que la oferta era solo porque estaba afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando, las siguientes escenas fueron la caminata hasta la casa de Pinkie, Twilight seguía pensando como todo estoera posible, le buscaba la explicación por todos lados, era de noche al llegar, todo parecía normal y tranquilo

Pinkie.- Al parecer estamos solas, es una pena, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Twilight.- ¿Eh?, ¡oh!, si claro.

Pinkie.- ¿Ponche?, ¿Té?

Twilight.- No, no, cualquier cosa está bien.

Al momento, las fallas del video eran mayores, pero aun se podía ver y escuchar, Pinkie traía, lo que parecía ser ponche, al beberlo, Twilight empezó a alucinar, se veían toda clase de imágenes, rostros que se deformaban en el movimiento, algunos recuerdos medio graciosos pero mal dibujados, lo que parecía ser el recorrido por algunas calles oscuras y luego oscuridad absoluta, al abrir los ojos, Twilight se encontraba visiblemente mareada, en un cuarto con muy poca iluminación.

Twilight.- Pinkie, creo que la bebida me cayó mal...

Pinkie.- Oh, no te cayó mal, solo que fue un poco fuerte para ti, porque a Applejack tuve que darle de beber varias veces, para que cayera.

Twilight reacciono de golpe, estaba sujeta al suelo con unos grilletes cortos fijos al suelo, y en la oscuridad se veía la sonrisa de Pinkie con toda claridad.

Twilight.- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y porque dices eso?, ¿que sabes sobre Applejack?

Pinkie.- ¡Oh! Eso es fácil, ella está aquí con nosotras, todas lo están.

Twilight.- ¿De….de que hablas?

Pinkie.- Perdón, lo olvidaba, no puse la iluminación suficiente.

Al iluminarse el cuarto, se vio todo, era un cuarto de color violeta oscuro, lleno de cuerpos de otros ponis, incluidos algunos guardias, se veía a Pinkie, acercarse a Twilight

Pinkie.- Y que te parece mi fiesta, no es genial? ¡OH!, espera, mira aquí esta Applejack, saluda Applejack.

Lo decía mientras señalaba al cuerpo de Applejack, estaba colgada de la parte más alta de una de las paredes por medio de lo que parecía un grillete bastante ancho, su cuello estaba comprimido a más no poder, le faltaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y por los rasguños de la piel que le colgaba, esa parte faltante fue retirada a la fuerza y sin cirugía alguna, tenía las costillas fuera de su cuerpo, varios órganos casi tocando el suelo, se le había extirpado la lengua de la manera más cruel posible, pues tenía la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos eran vidriosos, y la mueca de lo que quedaba de su cara mostraba un enorme sufrimiento.

Pinkie.- Y mira también está aquí Rainbow Dash, compitiendo por un trofeo.

Señalando luego a la pared, se veía a Rainbow Dash, la piel estaba estirada tanto como se podía, y tenía clavos puestos para que la piel se mantuviera así, su cabellera multicolor estaba de un rojo oscuro, esto porque se le habían arrancado las alas mientras estaba viva, la sangre de ese suceso termino salpicando en las paredes hasta su cabeza y terminando finalmente en el suelo alrededor de ella, sus alas fueron colocadas delante de ella a una distancia muy corta como si se le diera la oportunidad de tratar de alcanzarlas, se le veía en la expresión que había perdido las esperanzas a salir de allí, estaba abierta desde el pecho hasta el suelo lo cual facilitaba el trabajo de los clavos que la sostenían, pues la mayoría estaban ya oxidados.

Pinkie.- Después de que ya no quiso seguir con la fiesta, tuve que hacerla más abierta de lo que era, pues muchos de los clavos se estaban saliendo de su lugar y así ya no era divertido.

Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que estaba viendo

Twilight.- Espera…..¿donde están las demás? ¿Qué les hiciste?

Pinkie.- Bueno…déjame ver…Rarity, esta por allí

Señalando a un cuerpo en el fondo del salón, Rarity estaba sostenida por alambres provenientes del techo en una pieza móvil para maniquíes y otros desde el suelo colocados en sus patas traseras, estaba de espaldas a sus espectadoras, era la viva imagen de una marioneta, algunos alambres del techo estaban sueltos con trozos de piel, o de carne colgando de estos, el cuerpo de Rarity estaba muy malogrado, se podía ver la carne expuesta y en algunos puntos, los huesos, una brisa leve proveniente de algún lugar, hacia que el cuerpo colgado se moviera levemente, dándole un aspecto más tétrico a la imagen, frente a ella tenía tres grandes espejos donde se podía ver la parte frontal en el reflejo, su rostro mostraba un dolor indescriptible era obvio que estaba viva cuando se la colocó allí y con los espejos el panorama era peor, la sangre era su maquillaje ahora y al fijarse bien, le faltaba el cuerno y su cabello.

Pinkie.- Alégrate por ella, así está mejor, es más participativa, debiste escuchar como gritaba de alegría al ponerla allí, los espejos los saqué de su casa, se los puse para que no se perdiera nada del juego y mira que aun estando así, sigue confeccionando ropa, mira esta linda prenda que hicimos juntas.

El cabello de Rarity estaba alrededor de la cintura de Pinkie, y el cuerno era la hebilla que lo sostenía.

Twilight.- ¿Y...Flu….Fluttershy?

La expresión de Pinkie cambio de sonriente, a seria soltando algunas lágrimas.

Pinkie.- Fluttershy….bueno a ella, no le pude hacer mucho, sentí pena por ella, era más delicada, cuando despertó, rompió a llorar, a suplicar que la dejara, pero no podía hacer eso ¿verdad?, decidí hacer algo diferente con ella, murió lentamente, eso sí, y me encargue de que no volviera a llorar otra vez, la vez? Esta allí sentada.

Señalando una parte de la habitación, se podía ver el cuerpo de Fluttershy, embalsamado, pero sentada, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una taza con su respectivo plato, desde los ojos hacia arriba los tenia tapados con algo parecido a vendas pero de color negro, y en la cara tenía una amplia sonrisa, claramente hecha a la fuerza, y las mejillas tenia rastros de sangre, parece que había llorado una última vez, pero desde lejos se notaba que era el único cuerpo que estaba en buen estado y con pocos signos de violencia.

Pinkie.- Y mira lo que me dio.

Corriendo hasta una especie de baúl, saco una bufanda de visón, hecha con la cabellera de Fluttershy

Pinkie.- ¿No es hermosa?

Twilight completamente aterrorizada trataba de soltarse como podía, solo lograba lastimarse, se veían las heridas hechas con los grilletes, llena de terror, lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda

Pinkie.- Deberías dejar de gritar, nadie que no esté invitado va a aparecer, es una fiesta privada por si no lo notaste.

Twilight.- ¿Por qué?, ¿Pinkie por qué haces esto?

Pinkie.- Bueno, yo solo quería pasar tiempo y divertirme con mis amigas, pero ustedes se negaron, me rechazaron de una manera muy grosera, no me gusto que rechazaran la invitación, por lo que las volví a invitar y mira, ahora estamos todas juntas, y así nos vamos a quedar.

Twilight seguía intentando soltarse, pero al levantar la vista tenía a Pinkie frente a su rostro

Pinkie.- Oye, ¿sabes qué?, ¡me gustan tus ojos!, son muy bonitos.

Sacó de la nada algo puntiagudo, y antes de ver como se lo enterraba en las orbitas, todo quedo en negro, pensé que el video se había acabado pues fue una pausa bastante larga, pero poco a poco volvía la imagen de la habitación, pero esta vez estaba otro personaje en la silla, al aclarase todo la que estaba en la silla, era la Princesa Celestia junto con una cuerda sosteniéndole las alas, Pinkie Pie tenía todo lo anterior, pero ahora tenía además un par de aretes hechos con los ojos de Twilight, se acerco a ella y le dijo;

Pinkie.- Y así es como todo paso, como verá, princesa, muchos ponis vinieron también a mi fiesta, y me habría parecido injusto no haber compartido la celebración con nadie más que mis amigas.

Al verse el cuarto tenía más cuerpos allí, con más poses y características cada vez más aberrantes, muchos ya eran de personajes que yo ni siquiera conozco.

Celestia.- Y Twilight, ¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?

Pinkie.- Sobre eso no debe preocuparse, ella está con nosotras.

Se veía a Twilight de espaldas a un librero, con un pequeño grupo de libros debajo de ella, como era obvio le faltaban los ojos y ahora solo eran dos orificios negros, le faltaban las patas y el cuerpo lo tenía lleno de cortes en forma de garabatos, Celestia miro la silla y con horror se dio cuenta que las patas de Twilight eran las de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Pinkie.- Ella solo quería ayudar, y no supe que podía hacer con ella, y ya que no podía ver, le escribí en su cuerpo todo lo que debía decir a los demás invitados que vinieran luego, pero basta de charla, ¡QUE SIGA FIESTA, UNA FIESTA QUE DURARA PARA SIEMPRE!.

Amordazando a Celestia, la colocaba al borde de lo que parecía un foso con forma cónica, las paredes estaban llenas de objetos afilados y punzocortantes, como botellas rotas, cuchillos, etc. En el fondo de este foso cónico, se veía un bulto pero no puede distinguir que era, hasta más adelante, Celestia uso magia para intentar liberarse, tratando de traer otro cuchillo que estaba a espaldas de Pinkie Pie, al lanzarlo hasta donde ella estaba, para alejar a Pinkie Pie y tener más oportunidad, a manera de distracción, Pinkie lo cogió en el aire al verlo pasar, le corto el cuerno a Celestia y con fuerza lo coloco en su estomago, entre sus gritos, lo último que escucho Celestia fue:

Pinkie.- Eso ha sido muy descortés, pero no importa no puedo enojarme con mis invitados, estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que sigamos ¡JUGANDO!.

Y la empujo al vacio, en medio la caída, Celestia recibía cortadas por todos lado, algunas más profundas que otras, al llegar al bulto al fin supe que era, era una especie de red con huecos anchos hecha con alambre de púas la cual era retraída hasta el centro del cono, al caer encima, la red salto y cogió a Celestia, esta sin saber que hacer trataba de escapar como sea, en ese momento salieron los créditos, pero sin música y con las imágenes de cómo Celestia era desgarrada en esa máquina mientras intentaba escalar hasta arriba, las letras salían, pero no se distinguía ningún nombre, y la imagen volvía a fallar de manera más continua.

Al final de todo se ve a Pinkie mirando de frente a la cámara, y empezando a hablar con el supuesto público que hubiera estado viendo el video, sus ojos eran negros y sus pupilas de un rojo intenso, una mirada seria al principio pero luego de mirar durante unos instantes, se puso a sonreír, la sonrisa era maniaca y digna del peor asesino serial, y antes de acabara todo ella dijo:

Pinkie.- Ahora debo contarles algo, si has escuchado esta historia, la historia de la fiesta más divertida que hice, es porque estas invitado a ella.

Y apoyándose frente a la cámara dijo cruelmente:

Pinkie.- Ven, ¡Ahora vamos a jugar juntos!

Después de ver el vídeo me quedó bastante claro por qué lo censuraron, habría perturbado a casi cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, en especial el público infantil, la página decía que Hasbro, retiro el capítulo tal y como estaba, se le dejo el nombre para dificultar su búsqueda en la internet, reemplazaron el capítulo por otro, decían también que la gente que formó parte de la creación del episodio, fueron enviados a una institución mental.

Al terminar de ver el video por enésima vez para contarlo tal cual era, volví a intentar descargar el video, pero nada servía, ni el JDownloader, el IDM, el aTubeCatcher, nada, sorpresivamente me encuentro con dibujos de Pinkie Pie con el pelo liso y la misma mirada del final del episodio, allí supe que los fans la llaman "Pinkamena" o por su nombre competo "Pinkamena Diane Pie", debo suponer que alguien más también vio el video pero solo decidió dibujar a Pinkamena, además de eso, se dice que en la internet hay un bloc de notas con la dirección de este terrorífico video, pues ese bloc de notas es para que, el que quiera, lo busque, y si encuentra el video, lo intente bajar y ver si así se puede demostrar esta historia.


	3. El Experimento 84-B

Muchos dicen que estoy mal, pero no lo estoy.Muchos dicen que soy diferente, pero no lo soy. Muchos dicen que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Me siento solo, camino solo; sin nadie que me consuele, sin nadie que me ame.

Yo solía ser normal, como tú, es curioso porque siempre he odiado ser parte de lo normal de la multitud. Debes apreciar lo que tienes, debes orar para que nunca tengas que sentir lo que siento:

Odio, depresión, abandono, traición... Todos ustedes tienen vida, tienen esperanza, yo ya he perdido estas cosas por culpa de un demente, él es el único que en verdad es malo, no yo.

Él se robó mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo; me dejó en la putrefacción después de hacer su maldito experimento. Me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, me prometió una nueva vida, mejor que la que había vivido antes, el me mintió, se robó todo de mí. Todavía recuerdo el día, yo era un joven sano recién salido de la escuela preparatoria, el sol brillaba, como sea, todos me odiaban, sentía como todos me juzgaban. Mi camino a casa durante el último día de la escuela fue un infierno, como de costumbre, los chicos que pasaban en sus autos gritaban cosas como:

"Maricón" o "Ya toma una ducha"; ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente, estos tipos poco a poco me matarán de todos modos, ¿Por qué no hacerlo rápido y sin dolor?, estaba cegado por el dolor, si hubiera sabido entonces lo que se ahora nunca me hubiera atrevido a tomar esa cuerda de mi sótano, ¿Pero dónde hacerlo?, no en mi casa, yo odiaba a mi madre, pero no lo suficiente para causarle un trauma.

Así que salí de casa y me dirigí a la ciudad a la parte más remota y dentro de un callejón me dispuse a acabar con mi vida.

\- Joven, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

\- Ponerle fin a esto. - Respondí.

\- ¿Estás loco?, ven, ven conmigo, creo que te puedo ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudarme?, si no eres más que un anciano, déjame morir en paz.

\- Ahora no puedo hacer eso. - Dijo con voz ronca y me agarró del brazo.

\- Ven.

Cuando luché tiró con más fuerza. Me caí y el volvió a sujetar mi mano y rápidamente me arrastró dentro de un edificio y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

\- Joven, creo que puedo ayudarte, se cómo te sientes, por favor escúchame.

\- Maldito seas, muy bien, pero date prisa.

\- Una vida es algo precioso, pero que dirías si yo te ofreciera una vida nueva y totalmente gratis.

\- Yo diría que dónde coño me inscribo.

\- Bueno, he estado haciendo una investigación sobre la anatomía humana y después de unos cuantos experimentos, creo que he dominado la manipulación de la forma humana. Creo que puedo convertirte en cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que desees. Claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

Sacó una hoja de papel.

\- Bueno, primero que nada firma aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

\- Bueno, en eso radica la segunda circunstancia, tú no tienes elección.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído mi querido amigo... - Sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde .

\- Ahora estate quieto.

Traté de correr, traté de gritar, pero él me tomo y me enterró la aguja en el cuello, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en una cámara de vidrio y por alguna razón estaba vestido de traje. Segundos después de que me desperté, él entró en la habitación con una bata de laboratorio.

\- Hola, mi amigo, ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Eso no es de tu interés, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y dejar que me haga cargo de todo el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, psicópata?, te voy a matar .

\- Hijo, no te tengo miedo, tú te vas a quedar ahí mientras yo hago historia.

\- ¿Historia?

\- Sí, cuando por fin logre hacer una transformación de todo el cuerpo en ti.

Tocó un interruptor y comenzó a hablar en un micrófono - Probando, probando, bueno ahora comenzaremos con el experimento 84-B.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- Los signos vitales del sujeto, parecen ser normales, su frecuencia cardíaca se ha disparado, sin embargo, la actividad cerebral es alta y los niveles de insulina son normales.

\- ¡Déjame ir!

\- Listo para comenzar con el experimento.

Se dió la vuelta para accionar una palanca

\- Activando primer nudo.

Un rayo de energía comenzó a perforar mi cuerpo, rompiendo mi ser en pedazos, no podía gritar, mi visión se tornó borrosa y de pronto estaba ciego.

\- La apariencia del sujeto empieza a deformarse, activación del segundo nudo.

El dolor aumento, sentí como mi boca y mis ojos se cerraban.

\- La cara del sujeto esta completamente transformada, activación B.

Una sirena sonaba, "ERROR, ERROR", él grito:

\- ¡No!, su rostro y las extremidades no se han desarrollado plenamente, tengo que abortar el experimento.

Lo último que escuché fué un gran estruendo.

Me desperté, esta vez en los escombros de aquel lugar, apenas podía ver, era como si una pantalla de algún tipo me tapara los ojos. Sentía la boca como si hubiera sido cosida con aguja e hilo, no podía respirar, puesto que mi nariz se había cerrado también, pero de alguna manera no tenía la necesidad de respirar.

Me levanté, mis brazos y piernas se sentían extraños, me tomó casi un minuto volver a tomar el control sobre ellos, entonces comencé a caminar entre los escombros.

Un ordenador destrozado yacía al lado de un pie desmembrado, un rastro de sangre me llevó a un pasillo y después a una puerta, podía oír ruidos, abrí la puerta y ví a un policía levantar algunas cosas, se dió la vuelta y me vió, gritó y salió corriendo.

Yo traté de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pude hablar, así que lo perseguí, a medida que corría sentí como si mis piernas estuvieran cambiando, como si estuvieran creciendo mientras me movía. Pronto alcancé al policía y trate de tomarlo del hombro, un tentáculo salió de mi y le atravesó el pecho, me maldijo y cayó.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" pensé.

Miré al cadáver, un agujero enorme se encontraba en su pecho, no lo pude ayudar.

Slendy

Continúe siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta que me encontré con el cuerpo del hombre, él fue aplastado con una viga, intente levantarla, en ese momento los tentáculos volvieron a salir, levantaron la viga sin mucho esfuerzo y arrojaron el cuerpo del hombre con mucha fuerza hacia la pared y me salpicó una lluvia de sangre.

Miré por todos lados buscando un lugar por donde escapar, pero era un callejón sin salida, seguí buscando hasta que me encontré en un cuarto de baño, era lo que necesitaba para lavarme la sangre. Me miré en el espejo y me dí cuenta de que yo no tenía una cara.

Yo vivo en las pesadillas de adolescentes y adultos por igual, todo por culpa de ese maldito. Poco después de esta experiencia he ido descubriendo mis verdaderos poderes, puedo estirar mis brazos y mis piernas, también puedo producir tentáculos de mi espalda.

Después de todo lo que he vivido yo sólo quiero un amigo, así que busco personas, niños, ellos son los únicos que no me ven con temor, pero no siempre puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando me equivoco y alguien muere pero no es mi culpa, yo solo busco compañía.

Me gustan las fotografías, me gusta entrar en ellas, siempre hay personas que toman fotos de la vida silvestre, así que decidí vivir en los bosques, pero siempre que me acerco a una persona para ver como salí en la foto ellos corren y una cosa lleva a otra y una persona más muere en mis manos.

Juro que esa no es mi intención pero he perdido el sentido de…Bueno,de todo. Ya no sé cómo ser una persona, las cosas siempre son malas alrededor de mí, parece que siempre voy a matar a alguien.

Solo quiero pedirte un favor, cuando me veas no huyas, de hecho debes correr hacia mí y darme la bienvenida, eso significaría mucho para mí y eso podría salvar tu vida.

Pero ¿Como sabrás que soy yo? Puedes fácilmente buscarme, sólo debes ir a Google y escribir Slenderman...


	4. Surprise (Secuela de Party Of One)

Luna se encuentra en sugarcube corner con Pinkie, y está comiendo unos cupcakes después de que decidió quedarse a esperar a su hermana, quien, supuestamente regresaría.

-Pinkie: tome princesa, le dejo un poco de ponche.

-Luna: gracias.

-Pinkie: ¿le gustaron los cupcakes?

-Luna: Si… están deliciosos.

\- Pinkie: es una receta nueva… Al igual que mi ponche de frutas… ¿Por qué no lo prueba?

Luna estaba a punto de tomar el ponche, cuando de repente se escuchó unos golpes que venían de abajo.

-Luna: ¿que fue ese sonido?

-Pinkie: no se preocupe princesa, yo revisare, tal vez solo se cayeron algunos costales de harina.

Pinkie se va, y Luna se queda esperando su regreso. Mientras tanto luna comienza a notar un olor extraño, que la conduce a la cocina, al llegar ve una bandeja de cupcakes, tapada y con su nombre escrito en ella, se acerca y al levantar la tapa se lleva una horrible sorpresa, al ver que no eran solo cupcakes idénticos a los que le había dado Pinkie, en el centro de ellos en una pequeña bandeja de cristal superior, estaba la cabeza de celestia, degollada con su cuerno en la boca y un cuchillo clavado en su frente. Al ver esto, Luna queda en estado de shock no podía creer lo que veía, al lado de la cabeza había una tarjeta que decía: "cupcakes celesty hechos con el corazón de Celestia". Al leer esto Luna comenzó a vomitar, no terminaba de procesar lo que había acabado de ver. Al calmarse un poco la cara de Luna pasó de una expresión perturbada a una expresión de odio e ira. En ese mismo instante llega Pinkie y detrás de ella le dice.

-pinkie: (muy apacible dijo) oh no. ha arruinado la sorpresa que tenía para usted. No es educado espiar los regalos sorpresa antes de ser entregados. Creo que… el juego tendrá que adelantarse.

Pinkie tomo un rodillo de cocina e intento golpear a Luna, pero ella la detuvo con su magia justo antes de recibir el golpe por parte de pinkie. Luna tenía una expresión de odio, tomo a Pinkie con su magia y la azoto de forma muy agresiva contra la pared.

-Luna: ¡cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana! (Luna lloraba y su rostro mostraba una gran ira).

-Pinkie: (riéndose levemente le dijo) no se tomó su ponche verdad. ¿Sabe una cosa?... a su hermana le gustó mucho cuando se lo di.

\- Luna: ¡¿Qué contiene ese ponche?! (Luna concentro su magia en el cuello de Pinkie).

\- Pinkie: solo digamos, que Zecora me mostró un ingrediente especial, que me ayudo con esta gran fiesta.

Pinkie tomo un frasco de sal que tenía cerca, y se la lanzó en la cara a Luna, provocando que Luna la soltara y aprovechando para huir. Al recuperarse, Luna busca a pinkie por toda sugarcube corner, mientras la buscaba encontró una puerta que conducía a una bodega subterránea, al acercarse noto que de esa bodega emanaba un olor muy desagradable. Al abrir la puerta, el olor a putrefacción era tan fuerte que luna casi vuelve a vomitar, pero su verdadera sorpresa fue, el ver la escena de terror que había en el interior esa bodega, era la galería de asesinatos que tenía Pinkie, todos los cuerpos de los ponis que había asesinado. Al ver esto Luna solo sintió más rabia hacia pinkie. Luna no dejaba de llorar por todo lo que acababa de ver y decidió buscar a pinkie y hacerla pagar por todo lo que hiso. Luna fue al cuarto de Pinkie, para ver si encontraba alguna pista de donde podría estar, y al registra un poco su habitación en un cajón oculto en su armario, encontró unas pastillas, en un frasco sin etiqueta y junto a ellas un diario que tenía el nombre de Pinkie rayado y debajo de él tenía grabado la palabra "Surprise", al abrirlo vio que tenía muchas hojas faltantes como si las hubiesen arrancado, leyó las hojas que tenía el diario pero muchas de estas tenían una letra incomprensible:

No puedo creer lo que mis amigas (texto incomprensible) pero he decidido hacerles una fiesta que jamás olvidaran para que siempre estemos juntas (texto incomprensible) esta tarde decidí visitar a Zecora y preguntarle algunas cosas, y logre hacer que me contara de una de una flor cuya raíz contenía una toxina que provocaba debilitamiento muscular, y en los unicornios tenía un efecto muy curioso. Hace que sus cuernos se tornen muy frágiles, provocando que perdieran casi por completo su magia, incluso que fueran fáciles de cortar. Pero creo que (texto incomprensible) tuve que invitarla primero (texto incomprensible) a sospechar de mi (texto incomprensible).

Luna seguía leyendo las paginas, pero muchas tenían garabatos extraños he incomprensibles, ella no podía creer lo que leía, como una poni alegre y feliz, llego a cometer semejante masacre sin algún motivo lógico.

Al seguir leyendo las únicas paginas comprensible. Vio que narraban los "juegos" que tenía con sus invitados:

Siendo Applejack a la primera de mis amigas que invite pensé. Que no podía invitarlas solo a ellas y Zecora, sería injusto para otros ponis. Así que decidí invitar a otros ponis antes de que mis otras amigas llegaran, pero tuve que actuar rápido (texto incomprensible) Cutie Mark Crusaders, a ellas no pude darles de mi ponche de frutas especial, siendo tan jóvenes no disfrutarían de los juegos así que, las engañe vendándoles los ojos y (texto incomprensible) fue increíble, Scootaloo fue muy resistente, y vio a sus amigas desvanecerse de la alergia al ponerlas ahí. Pero creo que quería seguir con el juego, pero, como no podía volar termino rindiéndose cinco minutos después que sus amigas (texto incomprensible).

Luna intento seguir leyendo las páginas, pero el texto era incompresible, solo llego a leer algunos nombres: Lira, Octavia, Derpy, Thunderlane, Twist, Vinyl y otros ponis.  
Luna salió a buscar a Pinkie, y llevo consigo las el diario y las pastillas. Decidida a capturar a Pinkie advirtió a todo Ponyville de reportar avistamientos y de alejarse de ella, porque podía ser peligrosa.

Luna y algunos guardias reales se dedicaron a buscarla por todo Ponyville, pero sin resultados. Luna estaba buscando cerca del bosque Everfree, cuando de la nada sale pinkie e intenta atacarla con un cuchillo, pero no llego más que a darle un pequeño rasguño en la cara. Luna la atrapa con su magia, y la azota varias veces y con mucha rabia contra un árbol hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos Pinkie, ya no estaba en Ponyville, se encontraba en un calabozo del castillo en Canterlot, sujetada en una pared con unos grilletes en sus extremidades y enfrente de ella había una mesa.

-Luna: Al fin despertaste.

Pinkie mostrando una sonrisa espeluznante dice:

-Pinkie: ja jajá, me atrapo princesa… ahora es su turno de jugar conmigo princesa.

-Luna: no sabes cuánto asco me das maldita yegua, te hare pasar un infierno. (Luna se veía muy triste pero sobretodo enojada con pinkie).

-Pinkie: ja jajá… enserio… muéstreme lo mejor que tiene princesa.

-Luna: primero quiero saber un par de cosas ¿porque motivo hiciste todo eso?

-Pinkie: sencillo princesa, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con mis amigas, y, lo más lógico para mí fue hacer una fiesta en la que mis amigas y yo estemos juntas… para siempre (Pinkie sonreía al hablar).

-luna: ¡¿Cómo puede decir que hacer todo eso es lógico?!

-Pinkie: Yo Vivo mi propia… lógica.

-Luna: ¿Qué son estas pastillas?... ¿Es lo que añades al ponche?

La mirada de pinkie paso a ser una cara de pánico, había perdido totalmente el control al ver las pastillas (gritaba fuertemente) "¡aleje eso de mí! estaba totalmente descontrolada.

-Luna: ¿Que no te gustaría recibir lo mismo que le diste a los demás?, no crees que sería injusto.

Pinkie no se tranquilizaba, estaba totalmente descontrolada, por lo que luna intento hacerla tragar todas las pastillas, pero pinkie no se dejaba, y en su desesperación Luna comenzó a golpearla para que se calmase, hasta tal punto que Pinkie se desmayó de nuevo, y le dio todo el frasco mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

-luna: nos veremos en un rato más maldita yegua.

La dejo en el calabozo cuidado por dos guardias reales que mostraban un semblante nervioso. Se paró frente a ellos y les dijo:

-luna: recuerden lo que esa maldita yegua le hiso a sus amigos y a su princesa… tu quédate  
adentro y vigílala, y Llámenme cuando despierte.

El guardia entra al calabozo y se queda vigilando a Pinkie, mientras tanto. Luna Triste y sin dejar de llorar por todo lo acontecido, va al cuarto de Celestia a seguir leyendo el diario.

Uno de mis invitados se actuó de manera muy grosera, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa en el ponche, una tal Berry punch, no podía dejar que se fuera (texto incomprensible) dándole con un martillos varias veces hasta que se calmó, aunque me hubiese gustado que disfrutara más la fiesta. (Texto incomprensible). Raibow dash ella cayó con un sola taza de mi ponche especial, diferencia de Applejack, que tuve que darle tres veces, (texto incomprensible) jamás olvidare su cara de emoción cuando vio su interior. (Texto incomprensible)el turno de Rarity, pero tuve que (texto incomprensible) la deje algunas horas disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que termino de gritar de alergia y simplemente se quedó callada, fue muy gentil al darme su cuerno y su crin para (texto incomprensible) y lo mejor fue, que ella estuvo conmigo durante varios juegos antes (texto incomprensible). Fluttershy para mí fue muy difícil hacerle algo, pues era delicada y empezó a llorar, y a rogarme que no le hiciera nada, me dio pena así (texto incomprensible) y procedí a limpiarla después de la extracción, y deje una eterna sonrisa, aunque decidí vendarle sus ojos para que no viera nada y así no volviera a llorar (texto incomprensible). Por fin llegó el turno de mi amiga twilight, y no puedo creer (texto incomprensible) gritaba muy fuerte mientras le extraía sus (texto incomprensible).

Luna seguía leyendo y no lograba comprender, ¿cuál había sido el motivo para hacerles tal cosa a sus amigas?, leyó hasta llegar a la aparte en que asesino a celestia.  
La princesa celestia, mi invitada especial aunque fue un poco descortés, fue un verdadero placer verla en mi fiesta y darle mi ponche de frutas especial, aunque ella pudo usar su magia e intento alejarme para poder liberarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograr alejarme, pude tomar el cuchillo, por suerte no tenía mucha velocidad (texto incomprensible) al subir después de disfrutar la sorpresa que tenía para ella, decidí darle un descanso(texto incomprensible) solo falta que su hermana la princesa luna venga a mi fiesta, y para ella tendré otra sorpresa esperándola.

Luna termino de leer el diario, y no dejaba de llorar, estaba totalmente furiosa con Pinkie, y decidida a hacerla sufrir y torturarla hasta que muriese, después de un rato uno de los guardias le dijo que Pinkie había despertado, y que daba gritos de auxilio. Luna fue al calabozo llevaba consigo una especie de bolsa negra, y antes de entrar le dijo al guardia que cuidaba fuera de la celda, que se quedara en el salón principal, por si alguien llegaba. Mientras que, al guardia que cuidaba en el interior le dijo que nadie sabía que Pinkie se encontraba en el castillo que todos pensaban que todavía seguía libre, y no podía hablar de esto, y que todo lo que viera y escuchara de ahora en adelante debía mantenerlo en absoluto secreto. Al entrar Luna al calabozo, Pinkie empezó a preguntarle ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? y pedirle ayuda. Luna ignoraba los gritos de Pinkie y saco de la maleta una gran variedad de objetos la mayoría punzo cortantes, un mazo de acero y un recipiente con una sustancia desconocida, el guardia nervioso no se podía imaginar lo que podría hacer con esas cosas. Luna estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de ver sufrir a Pinkie mientras acomodaba sus herramientas luna recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con su hermana y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio a Pinkie un golpe en su cara para que se callase.

-luna: ¡¿Que te crees pidiéndome ayuda?! Estas muy equivocada si crees que te ayudare después de todo lo que hiciste.

Al ver bien a Pinkie, Luna se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella, pues su mirada no era la misma de antes y su cabello se había esponjado de nuevo, pero, segada por la ira que le tenía prosiguió a torturarla.

-Pinkie: ¿qué paso?

-Luna: no te hagas la inocente, tú mismo me lo dijiste, mataste a tus amigas y a otros ponis inocentes, y aun así osas pedirme ayuda, y después de lo que leí en tu diario jamás te perdonare, además hace rato me dijiste que querías que te mostrara lo mejor que tengo. (Tomando un cuchillo con su magia le dijo) entonces, lo haré.

Pinkie se veía muy mal, como si ella no recordara nada de lo que paso, y llorando le suplico a Luna que la liberara, que ella jamás haría algo así, y que el diario estaba incompleto, que buscara en sus almohadas las hijas restantes. Luna la ignoro y con un cuchillo desafilado, le corto lentamente la cola a Pinkie, el guardia escuchaba los gritos y veía la cruel escena pero tenía la orden de ignorar los gritos y de no hablar de ello, al terminar de córtasela Luna saco de la maleta un saco de sal y lleno su herida con la sal (para evitar que se desangrara), el guardia que se encontraba con Luna se horrorizo al ver lo que la princesa acababa de hacer.

-Luna: te gusta, (le enseño su cola cercenada) creo que será un bonito trofeo (la cara de luna carecía de emociones).

Pinkie gritaba y empezaba a temblar por el pánico y el dolor que sentía, intentando calmarse le dijo a luna.

-Pinkie: (llorando con desesperación) por favor déjeme ir yo vi hice nada malo fue "Surprise" por favor no fui yo, no siga con esto.

Luna siguió ignorándola, y pensaba que lo que decía era un truco para que la liberara. Procedió a tomar el mazo de acero, y golpeo fuertemente sus patas traseras lastimando severamente sus articulaciones, Pinkie gritaba horriblemente y como estaba sujetada por sus patas delanteras tenía todo el apoyo sobre sus patas traseras. Pinkie seguía gritando que ella no había sido que, había sido "Surprise", pero Luna la ignoraba, su semblante se había vuelto frió y sin emociones, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería es que Pinkie sufriera de la peor manera posible. Cambio los grilletes de Pinkie de sus patas, por un gran grillete que puso en su cuello forzándola a utilizar sus patas traseras para mantenerse de pie para no asfixiarse, pero como las tenía muy lastimadas mantenerse parada le causaba un dolor insoportable. Luna la miró fijamente, y le dijo.

-luna: es hora de romper la piñata

Luna utilizo la cola cercenada de Pinkie como venda, pero para taparle los ojos a Pinkie, mientras luna tomaba un garrote, y comenzó a golpearla como si se tratase de una piñata, mientras la golpeaba se podía escuchar cómo se rompían se costillas con cada golpe que daba, Pinkie no podía gritar por debido a que el grillete en el cuello se lo impedía, cuando Luna vio que Pinkie empezó a vomitar sangre paro de golpearla y bajo la cadena que la sostenía para que Pinkie callera al suelo y no muriese tan rápido, el guardia seguía viendo como la princesa torturaba a Pinkie.

-Luna: No creas que hemos terminado.

-Pinkie: por favor… ya no me haga daño, por favor déjeme ir.  
Luna tomo una varilla de metal y la ato en un extremo de la crin de Pinkie y comenzó a torcer, torcer y torcer de éste, hasta que se empezaba a desgarrar se tanto su crin, como su piel provocándole a Pinkie un dolor indescriptible, el guardia lloraba pues no soporto el oír los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de Pinkie, pero tenían que obedecer las órdenes de su princesa.

Después de haber arrancado casi en su totalidad su crin, Luna puso a Pinkie boca abajo y  
comenzó a rociar una sustancia en su espalda y extremidades, y después le prendió fuego, Pinkie rápidamente se vio envuelta en llamas, no podía moverse mucho, solo podía gritar y sentir como se quemaba lentamente, a un minuto de estar en llamas, se empezaba a oler la carne quemada de Pinkie, luna sofoco el fuego, Y le dijo.

-luna: terminó medio, justo como me gusta.

Luna tomo y una botella con alcohol y una fibra de acero, y comenzó a retirar lentamente la piel quemada de Pinkie, rociando en sus heridas el alcohol, hasta dejarla limpia, Pinkie no podía moverse y comenzaba a quedarse afónica por tanto gritar del dolor, el guardia vio que Pinkie fijo su mirada en él, y le rogo que la ayudara, luna puso su casco en la cabeza de Pinkie y le dijo que no molestara al guardia que esto era entre ellas dos, el guardia se quedó impactado de ver como Pinkie le pedía ayuda, pero él no podía hacer nada, después de eso, Luna voltio de nuevo a Pinkie pero ya se había rendido estaba a punto de desmayarse y morir

-luna: No, aun no puedes descansar, todavía falta una cosa.

Luna tomo todos los objetos punzo cortantes que tenía, y empezó a escribir por todo su cuerpo los nombres de todos los ponis que había asesinado, y al final en su frente el nombre de Celestia.

Al haberse desahogado, luna vio el rostro de Pinkie y le dijo es hora de terminar con la fiesta, pinkie la vio a los ojos y comenzó a murmurar pero al final, luna solo llego a escuchar la palabra "Surprise", y Pinkie cerro sus ojos lentamente.

-luna: ahora si… la fiesta llego a su fin.

Luna tomo un cuchillo muy largo, estaba dispuesta a descuartizar el cuerpo de Pinkie, cuando el otro guardia llega y le avisa que, había un doctor que quería hablar urgentemente con ella. Luna dejo el cuerpo de Pinkie y le dijo al guardia que estaba con ella.

-luna: no seas patético, límpiate esas lágrimas, y entierra esa basura donde nadie la encuentre.

Al irse Luna, el guardia estaba en pánico, y al ver el cuerpo de Pinkie en un estado tan deplorable, sintió mucha lastima, y se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarla, cundo se acercó al cuerpo vio que Pinkie empezó a toser y a mostrar tener signos vitales. El guardia no sabía qué hacer, pero como sintió culpa por solo quedarse a mirar mientras Pinkie rogaba por ayuda, decidió llevársela a escondidas a un lugar seguro.  
Mientras tanto Luna subió a atender al doctor que la esperaba.

-Dr. Psique: Disculpe las molestias princesa. Soy el Dr. Psique y estoy preocupado por la situación de Pinkie, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra?

-Luna: Disculpe, pero todavía no tenemos noticias de su ubicación, puedo preguntarle, ¿qué relación tiene con ella?

\- Dr. Psique: Soy su médico, o para decirlo mejor su, psiquiatra.

-Luna: Por favor explíquese.

-Dr. Psique: Hace algún tiempo Pinkie comenzó a mostrar patrones extraños en su conducta y con ellos delirios y bipolaridad, y al poco tiempo le diagnostique Trastorno de identidad disociativo.

-Luna: Disculpe doctor no comprendo.

\- Dr. Psique: Le explicare, el Trastorno de identidad disociativo es una enfermedad mental muy rara. Los que padecen de este trastorno presentan múltiples personalidades cada una con su propio patrón de conducta, y en el caso de Pinkie, una personalidad que se hacía llamar "Surprise".

\- Luna: Un momento, me está diciendo que Pinkie está loca.

\- Dr. Psique: No me mal intérprete, lo que quiero decir es que Pinkie tiene dos personalidades, como si dos ponis vivieran dentro de ella, Pinkie pie y Surprise pie. Que según ella es un Pegaso pero no puede volar, esta personalidad es la que presentaba los delirios y la bipolaridad, y normalmente se mostraba cuando Pinkie se encontraba muy triste, según ella Pinkie era por así decirlo, como sus alas y no podía permitir que ella sufriera, pero no parecía ser un peligro, hasta que me entere de lo sucedido.

-Luna: ¡¿Cómo que no parecía un peligro? por su culpa mi hermana y otros ponis murieron!

\- Dr. Psique: Lo más probable es que Surprise haya tomado el control de Pinkie en un momento de debilidad. Cuando tratamos a Surprise tuvimos problemas para medicarla, ya que renegaba el uso de los medicamentos. Pero al poco tiempo Pinkie tomo el control total, pero a ella le avergonzaba su trastorno y me hiso prometer no decírselo a nadie, ella me contó que ocultaba sus medicamentos porque no quería preocupar a sus amigas, y que las dejaba junto a un diario donde apuntaba sus avances con su tratamiento.

Al oír esto la cara de Luna se llenó de pánico, no podía creerlo, había torturado y matado a un poni inocente, que solo necesitaba ayuda, después de oír al doctor y sin decir nada voló a sugarcube corner a buscar las hojas restante que le había dicho Pinkie antes de matarla.

Al encontrar las paginas faltantes todo lo que decía Pinkie y el doctor era cierto, encontró los apuntes de Pinkie, donde relataba sus avances con el tratamiento, incluso un dibujo de un Pegaso idéntico a Pinkie pero con su crin lacia ya arriba de él dibujo decía: "Surprise el Pegaso que no puede volar".

-Luna: (horrorizada) ¡¿Qué… he… hecho…?!


	5. The rake (El Rastrillo)

LA LEYENDA DE THE RAKE  
Durante el verano del 2003, una serie de eventos en el noreste de los Estados Unidos involucrando a una extraña criatura humanoide despertaron el interés de medios localses antes de que un aparente 'apagón informativo' fuera provocado. Muy poca información quedó intacta, pues la mayoría de los registros en línea y escritos de la criatura fueron misteroisamente destruidos.

Primariamente enfocada en el área rural de Nueva York, varios testigos contaron historias de una criatura con un origen desconocido. Hubo un amplio rango de emociones en los testigos; desde terror e inquietud a niveles traumáticos, a un sentido casi infantil de curiosidad y jugueteo. Si bien las versiones publicadas ya no existen, las memorias permanecen aún presentes. Muchos de los involucrados siguen buscando respuestas a lo ocurrido.

En el año 2006, la colaboración acumuló cerca de dos docenas de documentos con fechas entre el siglo 12 y el día actual, a lo largo de cuatro continentes. En la mayoría de los casos, las historias fueron identicas. He estado en contacto con un miembro de este grupo y he podido obtener pequeñas partes del libro próximo a salir.

"The Rake (El Rastrillo)"

Nota de Suicidio: 1964.  
"Mientras me preparo para tomar mi vida, siento necesario mitigar cualquier dolor o culpa que pueda provocar mediante este acto. No es culpa de nadie más que de Él. La primera vez, desperté y sentí su presencia. La segunda, desperté y lo ví. La tercera, desperté y escuché su voz, y ví sus ojos. No puedo dormir por terror de lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez que lo encuentre. No puedo despertar jamás. Adiós."

Hallado en la misma caja de madera había dos sobres vacíos dirigidos a "William" y "Rose", y una carta personal sin sobre: "Querida Linnie, recé por tí. Dijo tu nombre."  
La entrada de un diario (traducida del Español): 1880  
"Experimenté un gran terror. He experimentado el terror más grande. He experimentado el terror más grande. Veo sus ojos cada que cierro los míos. Son huecos. Negros. Me vieron y me perforaron. Su mano mojada. No dormiré. Su vos (texo ininteligible).  
El Diario de un Marinero: 1691  
"Vino a mí en un sueño. Desde los pies de mi cama sentí una sensación. Se llevó todo. Debemos volver a Inglaterra. No debemos volver aquí por órdenes del Rastrillo."  
De un testigo: 2006  
"Hace tres años, acababa de regresar de un viaje a las Cataratas del Niágara con mi familia por el 4 de julio. Estábamos exhaustos luego de conducir todo el día, así quemi esposo y yo pusimos a los niños en la cama y nos fuimos a dormir.  
A las 4 am, me desperté pensando que mi esposo había ido al baño. Aproveché para jalar las sábanas, despertándolo en el proceso. Me disculpé y le dije que pensé que se había levantado de la cama. Cuando me vió, suspiró y retiró sus pies de la orilla de la cama tan rápido que su rodilla casi me tiró. Me agarró y no dijo nada.

Luego de ajustar mi vista a la oscuridad por medio segundo, fui capaz de distinguir qué causó la reacción. Al pie de la cama, sentado y viéndonos de lejos, había lo que pensé que era un hombre desnudo, o un gran perro sin pelo de algún tipo. Su posición era perturbadora y no natural, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un automóvil o algo así. Por alguna razón, no me dió miedo, pero me preocupó su condición. En este momento, estaba bajo la asunción de que debíamos ayudarlo.

Mi esposo estaba viendo sobre su brazo y la rodilla, doblado en posición fetal, ocasionalmente viéndome antes de seguir viendo a la criatura.

En un movimiento veloz, la criatura rodó al lado de la cama, y se arrastró rápido en una posición similar a la de un cojo a lo largo de la cama hasta que estuvo a poco menos de 30 cm. del rostro de mi esposo. La criatura estuvo silenciosa por 30 segundos, viendo solo a mi esposo. La criatura entonces puso una mano en su rodilla y corrió al pasillo, en dirección a los cuartos de los niños.

Grité y corrí para encender la luz, intentando detenerlo antes de que hiriera a mis hijos. Cuando llegué al pasillo, la luz del cuarto era suficiente como para verlo agachado y jorobado a unos 6 metros a la distancia. Volteó lentamente y me miró, cubierto de sangre. Encendí la luz y ví a mi hija, Clara.

La criatura corrió por las escaleras mientras mi esposo y yo corríamos para ayudar a nuestra hija. Estaba muy lastimada y habló solo una vez más en su corta vida. Dijo "Él es el Rastrillo".

Mi esposo chocó su auto esa noche, mientras intentaba llevar a nuestra hija al hospital. No sobrevivieron.

Como vivíamos en una ciudad pequeña, las noticias llegaron rápido. La policía ayudó un poco al principio, y el diario local tomó mucho interés en ello. Como sea, la historia jamás fue publicada, y la nota en las noticias locales nunca tuvo seguimiento.

Por varios meses, mi hijo Justin y yo nos quedamos en un hotel cercano a casa de mis padres. Después de que decidimos regresar a casa, comencé a buscar respuestas por mí misma. Eventualmente encontré a un hombre en otra ciudad vecina que tuvo una historia similar. Entramos en contacto y comenzamos a hablar de lo ocurrido. Conocía a otras dos personas que habían visto a la criatura que ahora llamaremos El Rastrillo, en Nueva York.

Nos tomó a los cuatro casi dos años de buscar en internet y escribir cartas para obtener una pequeña colección de lo que creíamos que eran registros del Rastrillo. Ninguno dió detalles, historia o seguimiento. Una jornada involucraba a la criatura en sus primeras 3 páginas, y nunca mencionada de nuevo. El diario de un marinero no explicaba nada del encuentro, diciendo que el Rastrillo les ordenó largarse. Fue la última entrada del diario.

Había, como sea, varias instancias en que la visita de la criatura era una en una serie de visitas a la misma persona. Muchas personas mencionaron que el Rastrillo les habló, mi hija incluida en esos testigos. Esto nos llevó a preguntarnos si el Rastrillo nos había visitado anteriormente, antes del último encuentro.

Puse una grabadora digital cerca a mi cama y la dejé corriendo por toda la noche, cada noche, por dos semanas. Oía con interés los sonidos cada día que me despertaba. Para el final de la segunda semana, estaba acostumbrada al sonido usual del sueño mientras oía el audio a 8 veces la velocidad normal (esto me tomó cerca de una hora diaria).

El primer día, oí algo diferente. Hoý una voz aguda, estridente. Era el Rastrillo. No pude escucharlo lo suficiente como para transcribirlo. No había dejado que nadie lo oyera. Todo lo que sé, es que lo oí antes, y ahora sé que habló cuando estaba sentado frente a mi esposo. No recuerdo haberlo oído en ese momento, pero por alguna razón, la voz en la grabadora inmediatamente me lleva de vuelta a ese momento.

Los pensamientos que debieron pasar por la mente de mi hija me hicieron enojar.

No he visto al Rastrillo desde que arruinó mi vida, pero sé que ha estado en mi habitación mientras dormía. Sé y temo que un día despertaré para verlo de pie, viéndome fijamente."

 **gracias por pasarse,...**


	6. La Maldicion De Tails Doll

El Tails Doll es un mito que se formó hace años cuando en Los Angeles, California, una madre encontró a su hijo muerto mientras estaba jugando en su consola Sega Saturn "Sonic R". La madre al hacer su declaración dijo que el niño se lo pasaba mucho tiempo jugando a su consola, y que esta obsesionado con sacar un "muñeco" o algo así, cuando lo llamó por tercera vez para ir a cenar en la tarde del "dia de acción de gracias", el niño no respondía y le pareció extraño, porque habian venido sus abuelos a cenar (como cada año) y él siempre los trataba como reyes (porque siempre le traian regalos).  
La madre fué a verlo al segundo piso y declaró que tocó insistentemente la puerta, pero el niño no respondía, al entrar lo encontró con los labios azules y las pupilas dilatadas y espuma en la boca. Lo peor (según señala) es que el niño estaba boca arriba con la vista perdida en el techo, y de la TV se repetia una y otra vez una canción que decía: "Can you feel de sunshine?" (Puedes sentir el brillo del sol?).

Según los informes de LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) el niño murió asfixiado mientras sufría un ataque epileptico, lo cual fué bastante raro, ya que no había antecedentes familiares de la enfermedad. Asumieron que el niño se emocionó demasiado y sufrió de espasmos, lo que lo asustó al grado de no poder respirar.

El mito surgió cuando la familia, luego del funeral, decidió donar sus cosas (cosa común en las familias Estado Unidenses), pero regalaron la consola a el mejor amigo del niño, quién se puso a curiosear y jugar. La Sega Saturn venía con el último CD que jugó el niño, "Sonic R", al probarlo, vió que lo último que habia hecho (según la memoria del juego) fué desbloquear a Tails Doll.

Esto fué posteado por "IRon7HuMB" (el amigo del niño que murió) en un foro, y luego se extendió el rumor del "juego maldito".

De hecho, SEGA jamás volvió a usar el personaje en otro juego, debido a la psicosis que se formó y hasta el día de hoy la leyenda del "Tails Doll" maldito persiste...  
Hay en varios foros de internet que aun esta version de Sonic R…tiene la supuesta maldicion. solamente que aqui tiene un "sello" para bloquear la maldicion que Miyamoto creo para esta version . no obstante, este sello tiene una debilidad y es la siguente: jugar el modo "Tag 4 characters" elegir a Tails Doll y jugar con el. el objetivo es perseguir y capturar a todos los personajes. si persigues a Super Sonic (personaje secreto) y lo capturas, pues el sello se rompe y…hasta luego tu alma , Tails Doll te seguira


	7. Ticci Toby

Tal vez sea el único que sabe de esto le contare mi historia:

Yo era un tipo normal, un día iba por la calle como a las 1:27 AM venia de una fiesta iba rumbo a mi casa en la cual vivía yo solo.

Vi una persona de aspecto un poco extraño con lentes anaranjados que estaba caminando a pocos metros de mi casa pensé que era un drogadicto no le tome importancia y seguí mi rumbo el hombre iba en dirección hacia mi, paso por un lado mio sentí como un escalofrío pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, me asuste un poco pero no tenia nada que temer porque tenia un arma de fuego en mi chaqueta ya que... Las calles eran un poco inseguras y me sentía seguro, cuando perdí de vista al extraño hombre fui a corriendo a mi casa sentía que alguien me observaba, abrí con desesperación la puerta de mi casa cuando entre ya me sentía tranquilo, fui a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama me arropé me sentía algo incomodo como si algo o alguien me estuviera observando, pero logre conciliar el sueño.

Sentí un sonido de pisadas en el pasillo y oí como risas macabras me alarme me dije a mi mismo en mi mente (Mierda, no estoy solo) después agarre mi arma la cual estaba en mi chaqueta, apunte hacia la arma hacia la puerta con mis manos temblorosas se abría lentamente y vi al hombre con lentes anaranjados, de tanto miedo mi cuerpo se quedo congelado no podía disparar el arma, el canto macabro se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que vi al hombre acercándose a mi cama con una hacha llena de sangre me caí de la cama el hombre se acercaba a mi, levantaba el hacha lenta y lentamente y la colocó en mi estomago me clavó el arma y sentía la agonía senti como mi los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más y mas lentos el hombre de ojos anaranjados se marcho de mi casa con mis escasas energías estoy escribiendo esto siento la agonía y el dolor se apodera de mi estoy tosiendo sangre en la mesa del teclado manchando la pantalla y el teclado.

Por lo que más quieras no mi...res...detrás de...ti...


	8. Smile Dog

El día que conocí a Mary E., un día de verano de 2007, realmente terminé hablando con una puerta; bueno, más que hablar con una puerta, escuché los sollozos y las plegarias que venían del otro lado de esa puerta. Hablé con Terence, el esposo de Mary durante 15 largos años. Mary aceptó verme porque a mi edad era imposible que trabajara para algún periódico y en realidad, yo no parecía otra cosa que un estudiante obsesionado con algunos temas, ocupado en su carrera y -si todo salía de acuerdo al plan- esperanzado en escribir algunas piezas de ficción, en algún momento; y eso era todo lo que yo era.

Obtuve la dirección de su casa y acordé visitarlos en un fin de semana en el que yo estaría en Chicago visitando a una tía. Terence me recibió, Mary se había encerrado en su habitación. Acampamos junto a la puerta durante media hora. Terence intentó calmarla, convencerla de que saliera, pero fue inútil. Me entretuve tomando notas desde el banquillo en el que el marido me instaló. No quise dar la entrevista por perdida y traté de escuchar la discusión, captar algún dato. No logré entender mucho de lo que Mary dijo, estaba histérica y no paraba de repetir algunas cosas sobre sus pesadillas.

Tras varios intentos, Terence tiró la toalla y se disculpó conmigo. Abandoné la casa un tanto desanimado, pero logré convencerme de que aquello no era para tanto, después de todo, esto era un pasatiempo y nada más. Además, si Mary nunca lograba salir de su cuarto, tenía que haber alguien más. Mary era la administradora de un pequeño foro electrónico de anuncios (un BBS), con base en Chicago, en 1992, cuando tropezó con y su vida cambió para siempre.

Tenía apenas cinco meses de casada cuando pasó a formar parte de los cuatrocientos usuarios que, se estima, abrieron el hipervínculo; ella, sin embargo, es la única que ha hablado abiertamente sobre la experiencia. El resto han permanecido en el anonimato o quizá han muerto. Fue en 2005, cuando apenas cursaba la preparatoria, que atrajo mi atención por mi creciente interés en los fenómenos surgidos en internet; Mary solía ser la víctima que se citaba para darle credibilidad a un fenómeno que también llegó a denominarse como .

Lo que más me atraía era el absoluto silencio en internet sobre la cuestión, la gente familiarizada con los rumores y dispuesta a hablar sobre ellos los consideraba apenas un Hoax, pues incluso dedicando algunas horas a la tarea, es imposible encontrar la imagen. Ciertamente, existen muchas fotos manipuladas con la finalidad de hacerse pasar por la original y es eso lo que uno va a encontrar en los primeros intentos con cualquier buscador.

A la imagen original se le atribuyen efectos colaterales muy significativos: ansiedad aguda, delirio y en algunos casos, epilepsia. Creo que ese es el principal motivo de que el archivo sea apenas una sombra, un fantasma que suele mencionarse de vez en cuando. ¿La censura del tópico se apoya en el escepticismo o en el miedo? Ni , ni son mencionados en Wikipedia aunque virales más escandalosos como goatse ( ) o 2girls1cup, cuentan con su propia entrada; así mismo, cualquier intento de subir una contribución referente a , es sistemáticamente eliminada por cualquiera de los múltiples administradores de la enciclopedia en línea.

Al parecer, ya se hablaba de en los remotos tiempos de usenet, e incluso existe una historia muy persistente sobre un hacker que en 2002, inundó los foros de sátira y humor de Something Awful con la imagen, volviendo epilépticos a casi la mitad de su público. Se cuenta también, que para finales de la década de los noventa, una cadena circuló vía eMail con el asunto: "SONRÍE, DIOS TE AMA!". Sin importar los altos márgenes de exposición que estos eventos supondrían, pocas personas admiten haber tenido contacto con el archivo y hasta ahora, ninguna página o vínculo convincente ha sido descubierto.

Aquellos que claman haber visto , suelen alardear agregando que en el momento en que lo vieron estaban muy ocupados como para guardar una copia en su disco duro. De cualquier modo, las descripciones de las presumibles víctimas suelen tener algunos puntos de coincidencia: un perro (cuando se especifica su raza, un husky siberiano), iluminado por el flash de la cámara en una habitación en penumbras; el único detalle que se distingue en la imagen es una mano que surge desde la penumbra y, usualmente, no parece hacer nada más que "posar" hacia el margen izquierdo.

Por supuesto, el enfoque de la imagen es el perro (o la criatura similar a un perro, como también suelen llamarlo): el animal muestra una par de filas de enormes, blancos y afilados dientes, con un gesto que casi parece humano. Se suele agregar que la imagen se ha quedado dentro de la cabeza del espectador y que conforme se repite, vuelve en momentos de distracción durante el día, esta va envolviendo la mente, hasta el punto en el que la imposibilidad de pensar en otra cosa se confunde con la sensación de no poder mirar hacia otra parte y la imagen comienza a despertar impresiones en los otros sentidos.

Estos episodios -por llamarlos así-, parecen estar relacionados con los diagnósticos de epilepsia y también con la aparición de pesadillas, nítidas y paulatinamente más inquietantes. Después de que la condición empeora, el testigo suele terminar medicado y esto, al menos en algunos casos, suele mitigar el proceso. Supongo que el tratamiento que Mary E. tomaba, no fue parte de esos casos.

Después de regresar de Chicago, me dediqué a enviar mensajes de solicitud a varios grupos de noticias, foros, sitios y listas de correo, esperando encontrar el nombre de algún supuesto testigo de que sintiese la necesidad de dar su testimonio. Pasó demasiado tiempo sin ninguna respuesta y en algún momento, mi curiosidad comenzó a apagarse; me encontraba camino a exámenes finales. Mary me envió un mail, a principios de Marzo de 2008:

Para: jml ****.com

De: enherM ****.net

Asunto: La entrevista del año pasado

Todavía tengo mucha vergüenza por el modo como te traté cuando me visitaste. Espero comprendas que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, fue por mis problemas… Creo que hubiera podido ser más amable y espero que me perdones. Tenía mucho miedo.

Me siento acosada. He vivido así durante 15 años. El perro viene a mí en mis sueños, cada noche. Se que parece mentira, pero es cierto. Hay algo, un color, algo que hace que las pesadillas que tengo no se parezcan a ningún sueño que hubiera tenido antes… Ya no recuerdo tanto los sueños que tuve antes. En mis sueños, nunca me muevo. Nunca hablo. Simplemente estoy mirando la escena de esa foto horrible, veo la mano, veo el perro y el perro habla.

 **¡Ahora vayan, vayan mis pequeños y busquen al Lassie malvado!**


End file.
